An Empty Love
by kyuminwine
Summary: Ketika Sungmin lelah dengan kehidupannya & cinta Kyuhyun yg terbalaskan. KYUMIN! / slight SiMin. oneshoot, GS, OOC, out of EYD, typos. DLDR!


**An Empty Love**

**Main Casts :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Choi Siwon**

**Rated : T  
**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**No summary**

**KyuMin always ^^**

author datang lagi... ada yg mengharapkan? *readers : GAK ADAAAA* *author pundung T.T*

oke, 1 lg ff gaje nan aneh hasil pemikiran dangkal author... :D

KyuMin seperti biasa... ^^ so, enJOY... :D

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**Normal POV**

Lagi dan lagi. Seakan jadi kebiasaan, yeoja berparas cantik dan imut itu selalu menundukkan wajahnya saat berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajah berat yeoja itu, kecuali seorang namja.

"Minnie? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang. Yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu menatap orang yang bertanya padanya.

"Kyu?"

"Ne. Kau kenapa? Biar kuantar sampai ruang praktekmu.." kata namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu lalu menuntun Sungmin menuju ruang praktek Sungmin.

Ya. Mereka berdua adalah dokter di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Korea. Sungmin berprofesi sebagai dokter anak dan Kyuhyun sebagai dokter bedah. Kebetulan mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA, jadi tidak heran jika mereka akrab.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Yeoja cantik yang kucintai sejak 10 tahun lalu ini tetap tidak mau bicara sepatah kata pun. Sekarang kami ada di kantin rumah sakit. Ia melamun sedari tadi. Pandangan matanya kosong, menyiratkan kesedihan. Segala pertanyaanku hanya dijawab dengan 'ani', 'gwaenchana' dan semacamnya.

"Minnie..." panggilku sambil menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Kyu.. Lebih baik kita kembali.. Tidak baik berlama-lama disini.." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Jam 8 malam. Hahh~ Hari ini tidak banyak pasien yang datang. Aku hanya memeriksa anak-anak yang menjadi tanggung jawabku di kamar inap. Anak-anak yang bisa membuatku melupakan masalahku sejenak. Oh, ayolah Lee Sungmin.. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menganggapnya masalah bukan? Ini hanya soal waktu dan hati.

Aku memarkir mobilku di garasi lalu masuk ke rumah. Gelap. Yah.. Aku tahu artinya itu. Suamiku, Choi Siwon pasti belum pulang. Aku menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan dapur lalu beranjak mengambil segelas air untuk kuminum.

Aku duduk di meja makan. Apa yang harus kumasak untuk Siwon? Ah, lebih baik kutelepon dia.

'Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi '

Ini sudah biasa. Aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Mungkin Wonnie sedang sibuk.." gumamku, lalu berinisiatif mengirim pesan untuknya.

_To : Siwonnie_

_Wonnie, kau mau aku masak apa hari ini__?_

Send. Pesan itu terkirim. Aku mulai melihat isi lemari es dan mencari bahan makanan. Ah.. Lebih baik aku masak spaghetti saja.

10 menit...

30 menit...

1 jam...

Ponselku tidak bergeming sama sekali. Spaghetti yang kubuat juga sudah lama dingin.

Cklek.  
Aku segera menuju pintu yang dibuka itu. Sudah kuduga, Siwon yang pulang.

"Wonnie.. Aku sudah masakkan spaghetti.. Ayo kita makan, akan kuhangatkan lagi.. Ne?" tanyaku sambil membantu Siwon melepas jasnya.

"Tidak perlu.. Aku sudah makan malam tadi.. Kau makan sendiri saja.." katanya lalu masuk ke kamar kami. Aku hanya tersenyum menatap punggung tegapnya lalu beranjak ke ruang makan.

Aku memasuki kamar kami dan melihat Siwon yang sudah berganti memakai piyamanya. Aku menghampiri Siwon yang tengah membaca buku di ranjang.

"Wonnie.. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini? Apa semua-"

"Hoaamm... Aku lelah.. Selamat malam.." katanya lalu menaruh bukunya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur kami, menarik selimutnya dan tidur membelakangiku.

Tes.

Setetes air mata lolos dari mataku. Aku menatap nanar punggung suamiku lalu mencoba tersenyum.

"Selamat tidur, Wonnie.. Saranghae.." gumamku. Aku tak berharap Siwon mendengarnya.

**Normal POV**

Sungmin sudah memakai pakaiannya dengan rapi. Ia tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan suaminya. Menu sarapan pagi ini adalah pancake. Sungmin tahu Siwon sangat menggilai pancake.

"Morning, Wonnie.. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Sungmin saat suaminya masuk ke ruang makan.

"Pagi." jawab Siwon singkat. Sungmin memaksakan seulas senyum. Ia mengambil sepotong pancake dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon. Sungmin menuangkan saus maple ke atasnya.

"Hari ini kau pulang malam lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Molla.."

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Ini uang belanja bulan ini, terserah mau kau apakan.. Aku berangkat!" kata Siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan puluhan lembar uang pemberiannya. Bahkan pancake-nya hanya ia makan 2 gigit mungkin. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin. Siwon hanya memberinya harta, uang dan materi lainnya. Ia tidak pernah memberi kasih sayangnya pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah memeriksa seorang anak berusia 7 tahun. Ia mengajak anak itu mengobrol agar anak itu tidak merasa takut. Sungmin bisa tertawa lepas saat bertemu anak-anak. Andai ia mempunyai anak..

"Putra anda hanya terkena flu, nyonya.. Akan kuberikan resep untuknya.. Dan karena dia suka jeruk, jadi kupilihkan obat rasa jeruk yang cocok untuk putra anda.." kata Sungmin sambil menulis resep dan sesekali tersenyum pada ibu-anak itu.

"Ne uisanim.. Kau ini, sudah pintar, ramah, cantik pula.. Pasti banyak namja yang ingin menjadi suamimu.." kata ibu itu.

"Aku sudah bersuami, nyonya.." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kau menikah muda? Biar kutebak, pasti usiamu belum genap 20.." kata ibu itu.

"Mwo?! Ani... Anda salah, nyonya.. Aku sudah 25 tahun.." jawab Sungmin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Jeongmal? Mungkin kalau kau mengaku berusia 19, banyak orang akan percaya.."

"Haha. Nyonya bisa saja.. Nah, ini resep yang harus anda tebus.." kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan resep itu.

"Oh, ne.. Kamsahamnida.. Key-ya, ayo ucapkan terima kasih pada Sungmin uisanim.." kata ibu itu.

"Kamsahamnida seonsaengnim..." kata Key.

"Ne... Cepat sembuh, Key-ya.." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum ramah lalu mengantar ibu-anak itu keluar ruangannya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan Sungmin tanpa permisi. Dan ia sadar ia sudah membuat seorang dokter cantik terkejut melihatnya.

"Kyu! Kau mengagetkanku!" kata Sungmin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hehe.. Mianhae.." kata Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang sibuk?" tanyanya. Sungmin mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak terlalu.. Waeyo?"

"Makan bersamaku?"

"Mianhae Kyu, aku sudah ada janji dengan Wonnie.." ucap Sungmin bohong.

"Jinjja? Siwon akan menjemputmu?"

"Ani.. Kami akan bertemu di cafe.."

"Bahkan ia tidak menjemputmu? Bukankah kau tidak bawa mobil hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sangat mengena bagi Sungmin. Tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuat Sungmin mati kata.

"Oh.. Dia sibuk, Kyu.." jawab Sungmin.

"Seharusnya suami yang baik menjemput istrinya saat hendak makan siang bersama, sesibuk apapun dia.." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali terdiam.

"Minnie.. Tidak perlu berpura-pura tegar di depanku.. Apa yang masih kau pertahankan darinya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Tes.

Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir di pipi putih Sungmin. Runtuh sudah ketegarannya. Kyuhyun telah membongkar benteng pertahanan Sungmin selama ini.

"Hiks.. Aku mencintainya.. Hiks.. Kupikir tidak sampai 1 tahun ia juga akan mencintaiku.. Hiks.. Tapi Wonnie justru bersikap semakin dingin padaku.. Hiks.. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa salahku.. Hiks.. Saat kutanya apa ada yang salah dariku, dia hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan kalau tidak ada yang salah dariku.. Hiks.. Dirinyalah yang salah.." isak Sungmin.

"Aku tahu Siwon.. Dia memang tipe orang pendiam.. Mungkin ia hanya tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya.. Cobalah untuk selalu ada di sampingnya, Minnie.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kucoba, tapi selalu gagal.. Hiks.." kata Sungmin masih sambil terus menangis. Untuk beberapa saat hanya isakan Sungmin yang terdengar.

"Kyu..."

"Ne?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih menyukaiku?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Ne.. Aku masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu.. Aku masih Kyuhyun yang jahat.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun yang jahat? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Terkadang aku masih berharap kau meninggalkan Siwon dan berpaling padaku.. Bukankah itu jahat?"

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kulirik yeoja di sebelahku yang tertidur. Wajah cantiknya sedikit ternodai dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Oh ya Tuhan, seberat itukah rumah tangganya dengan Siwon?

Aku miris melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan kesedihan yang tersirat. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin memeluknya, membawanya pergi bersamaku. Aku tidak pernah menemukan senyuman tulus lagi darinya. Senyuman yang sudah sangat kuhapal dan kutanam dalam memoriku. Ah, harusnya aku bisa membuat yeoja yang kucintai ini bahagia.

Mereka Sungmin dan Siwon menikah 1 tahun yang lalu karena perjodohan. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau yeoja di sampingku ini benar-benar tulus mencintai namja yang kini menjadi suaminya. Diam-diam Sungmin sudah menyukai Siwon saat mereka bertemu pertama kali di pesta pernikahan pamanku. Saat itulah keluarga Sungmin dan Siwon mempertemukan mereka.

Rumah mewah di depanku masih gelap. Rumah yang tak lain adalah rumah Sungmin dan Siwon. Hanya lampu taman saja yang menyala. Bagaimana aku membawa Sungmin masuk? Haruskah aku membangunkan Sungmin?

Setelah 15 menit berpikir, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membangunkannya sebelum Siwon pulang. Aku memegang bahunya dan menggoyangkannya perlahan.

"Minnie.." panggilku.

Ia melenguh lalu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kyu? Ah, kita sudah sampai ya?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Ne.. Kita sudah sampai rumahmu.."

"Mmm. Gomawo Kyu.. Mian tadi aku ketiduran.."

"Gwaenchana.."

"Ah, Wonnie belum pulang... Kau mau mampir, Kyu?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Tidak, lain kali saja. Aku tidak ingin mengejutkan Siwon dengan kehadiranku.." jawabku.

"Ya, baiklah.. Gomawo, hati-hati di jalan.."

"Ne."

Sungmin keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**Normal POV**

Hujan deras mengguyur Seoul malam ini. Seorang namja masih setia berdiri di ruang kerjanya. Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun, menatap keluar jendela besar di ruang kerjanya. Hujan mengguyur taman rumah sakit yang merupakan pemandangan dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Tahu hujan tidak akan segera mereda, Kyuhyun mendesah. Kapan ia bisa sampai apartmennya? Kyuhyun mendesah sekali lagi sebelum membulatkan keputusannya. Kyuhyun meraih kunci mobil yang ada di atas meja kerjanya dan segera berlari menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat melewati koridor rumah sakit. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai apartmennya, mandi dan segera beristirahat.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil seorang perawat yang memang sudah mengenal Kyuhyun.

"Wookie? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat perawat bernama Kim Ryeowook itu menghampirinya. Ryeowook mengatur napasnya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Kau.. Kau punya nomor telepon suami Sungmin eonnie?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku punya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cepat hubungi dia.. Sungmin eonnie baru saja kecelakaan, ia tertabrak mobil.. Sekarang Sungmin eonnie ada di UGD.." kata Ryeowook. Bukannya melakukan apa kata Ryeowook, Kyuhyun justru berlari menuju UGD.

Kyuhyun melihat beberapa perawat dan seorang dokter sedang membersihkan darah Sungmin. Darah Sungmin bercampur dengan air. Pasti air hujan yang mengguyur Seoul malam ini. Kyuhyun dengan setia dan khawatir menunggu hingga dokter dan beberapa perawat selesai membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka Sungmin.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter itu keluar. Kyuhyun pun segera menghampirinya.

"Leeteuk noona! Bagaimana keadaan Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Cukup parah.. Bagian kepalanya sepertinya terbentur benda cukup keras.. Kau sudah memberitahu suaminya?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Haruskah? Haruskah Siwon tahu hal ini? Atau jika Kyuhyun memberi tahu namja itu, akankah Siwon peduli pada Sungmin? Atau... Tepukan lembut Leeteuk menghentikan jalan pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Suaminya harus tau, Kyuhyunnie..." kata Leeteuk lembut lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak Siwon. Ia menatap lekat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama namja itu. 시원. Haruskah ia menghubunginya? Setelah ragu beberapa saat, akhirnya Kyuhyun menekan tombol untuk menghubungi namja itu. Pada dering entah yang keberapa, Siwon baru mengangkat panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Ada apa?" tanya Siwon dingin.

"Min Ah, maksudku Sungmin.. Ia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.. Sekarang ia masih di UGD rumah sakit tempat kami bekerja.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, terima kasih infonya. Aku tidak bisa lebih lama menjawab teleponmu, aku masih ada meeting.." kata Siwon lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan sejuta kemarahan. Kalau saja ponsel itu bukan miliknya, ia sudah menghancurkan ponsel itu. Kyuhyun menyesal menghubungi Siwon.

.

.

.

Setelah 2 hari tak sadarkan diri, akhirnya Sungmin sadar. Leeteuk langsung memeriksa kondisi Sungmin. Ia menyatakan kalau kondisi Sungmin sudah membaik walaupun kepalanya masih dibebat perban. Setelah memeriksa Sungmin, ia membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menengok Sungmin.

"Sungmin eonnie, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau masih ingat padaku kan?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa basa-basi dan pertanyaannya membuat Sungmin terkikik pelan. Sebenarnya Sungmin dan Ryeowook lahir di tahun yang sama, hanya saja Sungmin lahir di bulan Januari sedangkan Ryeowook Juni. Maka dari itu Ryeowook bersikeras memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan eonnie.

"Ani.. Mana mungkin aku melupakan perawat yang paling cantik ini..." kata Sungmin.

"Haha.. Aku memang tidak bisa dilupakan, eonnie.." kata Ryeowook narsis, membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Sepertinya kau masih terlalu dini untuk jadi perawat, Wookie.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Wae?" tanya Ryeowook tidak terima.

"Kau masih kekanakan.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aissh.. Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hei! Sudah kubilang kalau kau memanggil Minnie eonnie seharusnya kau juga memanggilku oppa!" kata Kyuhyun.

"jangan harap!" balas Ryeowook.

"Permisi.. Dokter Cho, anda sudah ditunggu pasien.." kata seorang perawat.

"Aiihh.. Aku lupa.. Ne, aku akan kembali sekarang.." kata Kyuhyun sambil memukul dahinya. "Minnie, Wookie, aku pergi dulu ya.. Wookie, tolong jaga Minnie ya.." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ne!" jawab Ryeowook mantap.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja.." kata Sungmin sambil mencoba tersenyum. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Eonnie.. Eonnie tahu? Selama 3 hari ini Kyuhyun-ah selalu menjaga eonnie.. Bahkan ia sampai tidur di sofa demi menunggu eonnie sadar.. Dan romantisnya lagi, Kyuhyun-ah selalu membawa bunga mawar pink untuk eonnie.. Katanya eonnie sangat suka mawar pink, makanya setiap hari ia selalu membawakannya untuk eonnie..." cerita Ryeowook. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu aku harus berterima kasih padanya.." kata Sungmin.

"Tentu saja! Harus, eonnie!" kata Ryeowook. Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Wookie, bunga-bunga itu dari siapa saja? Cantik sekali..." tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk pada 2 buket mawar. Yang satu berwarna pink dan satunya lagi merah.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, mawar pink itu dari Kyuhyun-ah.. Dan yang merah itu... Dari suamimu, eonnie.." jawab Ryeowook. Ia memelankan suaranya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Eh? Jeongmal? Dia datang menjengukku?" tanya Sungmin. Perasaan senang dan terkejut bercampur jadi satu. Sejuta harapan muncul dalam benak Sungmin. Saat-saat dimana Siwon peduli padanya adalah saat yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sungmin. Setidaknya suaminya datang dan membawakan bunga untuknya. Sungmin sangat bersyukur kalau itulah kenyataannya. Tapi... Ryeowook menggeleng lemah.

"Ani.. Sekretarisnya yang mengantarkannya.." kata Ryeowook pelan.

"Oh begitu..."

Senyuman Sungmin langsung digantikan raut kecewa di wajahnya. Masih bolehkah ia berharap Siwon membalas cintanya? Atau ia harus menyerah?

.

.

.

Lewat 2 minggu akhirnya Sungmin diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi Leeteuk belum mengijinkan Sungmin untuk kembali bekerja. Alhasil, Sungmin hanya bisa berdiam diri di apartmen barunya seperti sekarang ini.

"Hahh~" Ia mendesah. Pikirannya melayang ke kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Sejak awal Sungmin memang meragukan cinta Siwon. Sejak awal Sungmin tahu Siwon tidak terlalu tertarik padanya. Tapi saat Siwon menerima perjodohan antara dirinya dan Sungmin, tentu saja Sungmin sangat bahagia. Ia berpikir Siwon sudah benar-benar mencintainya. Ia masih ingat berbagai komentar orang tentang dirinya dan Siwon.

_"Sungmin, kau sangat cocok dengan Siwon.."_

_"Sungmin dan Siwon memang sangat serasi..."_

_"Sungmin yang seorang dokter cantik, pandai dan ramah bersuamikan Siwon, seorang pewaris tunggal Choi Corp. yang tampan dan sempurna.. Benar-benar sangat serasi..."_

_"Siwon dan Sungmin bagaikan pangeran dan permaisuri dalam dongeng.."_

Sungmin meneteskan air matanya saat mengingat semua itu. Setiap orang memang boleh berkomentar apapun, tapi tidak ada yang tahu isi hati Siwon sebenarnya. Sampai saat Sungmin mengetahui semuanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

**#Flashback On#**

Sungmin baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit. Ia diantar oleh Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Dan saat itu Sungmin mendapati Siwon tengah bersantai di ruang tengahnya.

"Wonnie? Kau tidak ke kantor hari ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ani." jawab Siwon singkat. Sungmin mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ke kantor tapi tidak menjemput istrimu yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Dia tidak memintaku menjemputnya"

"Sudahlah Kyu, aku memang tidak menelepon Wonnie karena kupikir dia akan sibuk di kantor hari ini.." kata Sungmin lembut.

"Tapi, Minnie.."

"Ya! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang beranjak dari sofanya.

"Apa urusanmu?" balas Siwon. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Siwon kasar.

"Apa maumu? Istrimu baru pulang dari rumah sakit! Setidaknya kau menyambutnya!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Haruskah aku melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun semakin kencang menarik kerah baju Siwon.

"Choi Siwon! Apa maumu? Kau menerima perjodohan orang tua kalian.. Kau menikahinya tapi tidak pernah peduli padanya! Bahkan kau tidak pernah memanggil namanya! Kau ini siapa sebenarnya? Suaminya atau bukan!" bentak Kyuhyun. Emosinya memang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Kyu!" kata Sungmin.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" kata Siwon dingin.

"Apa maumu, hah?!" kata Kyuhyun lalu menghempaskan tubuh Siwon ke sofa dengan kasar. Sungmin segera menghampiri Siwon.

"Wonnie, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin khawatir dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Cih! Aku muak! Aku muak denganmu!" kata Siwon sambil menunjuk Sungmin.

"Tahukah kau alasanku menerima perjodohan ini dan menikahimu? Karena aku ingin melupakan seorang yeoja! Aku ingin melupakan Kim Heechul yang meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas! Tapi sikapmu yang kekanakan dan suka mencari perhatian membuatku muak! Aku tidak pernah tertarik lagi padamu!"

Penjelasan Siwon bagaikan pisau yang kini menusuk hati Sungmin. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Sungmin hanya bisa terduduk lemas sambil terus menangis. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun lebih memilih untuk menenangkan Sungmin daripada mengurusi namja gila di hadapannya.

"Minnie.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie…"

"Cih! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi! Kau tidak tahu betapa muaknya aku saat kau memanggilku seperti itu? Selama ini aku menahan diri karena aku kasihan padamu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku sudah sangat muak!" kata Siwon sambil menekankan kata-katanya di kalimat terakhir.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal? Kenapa kau diam saja dan membuatku seperti ini? Tahukah kau aku menderita karenamu? Karena kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku, karena kau diam saja, karena kau bersikap dingin padaku, karena kau hanya memberiku hartamu dan uangmu, karena kau selalu bilang kalau tidak ada yang salah padaku tapi kaulah yang salah!" balas Sungmin. Ia sedikit terengah setelah mengatakan itu. Dadanya sesak, air matanya terus mengalir.

"Karena semua ini memang salahku. Aku telah membuat keputusan yang salah. Aku menerima perjodohan itu, dan itu memang bukan salahmu, itu salahku." kata Siwon sedikit lebih tenang.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Sungmin mendongak untuk menatap Siwon yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kau tidak ingin memperbaiki kesalahanmu? Atau mencoba menerima keputusanmu yang salah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku sudah mencobanya tapi tidak bisa."

"Karena kau memang tidak ingin melakukannya, Siwon-ssi.. Aku tahu itu.."

Mata Sungmin dan Siwon bertemu. Siwon menatap Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya. Satu lagi air mata Sungmin lolos dari mata indahnya dan mengalir mengikuti jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipinya.

"Baiklah Siwon-ssi.. Aku mengerti apa yang kau mau.. Beberapa hari lagi bisa kupastikan kau menerima surat permohonan cerai dariku.. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.. Aku pergi. Annyeong.." kata Sungmin lalu membungkukkan badannya pada Siwon.

"Kajja, Kyu! Kita pergi." kata Sungmin lalu menarik Kyuhyun pergi dari rumahnya dan Siwon.

**#Flashback Off#**

Sungmin tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya yang sempat mengalir. Ia beranjak dan pergi ke kamarnya. Sungmin tersenyum mendapati seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sungmin mendekatinya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang itu. Sungmin menyingkirkan sedikit poni yang menutupi mata namja itu. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya namja itu terbangun.

"Minnie chagi?" kata namja itu sambil mencoba duduk. Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Ne. Kau banyak pasien tadi malam, eoh? Kau terlihat lelah.." kata Sungmin sambil terus mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku memang selalu seperti ini, chagi.." kata namja itu sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin. Sungmin tetap tersenyum.

"Arraseo.. Lihatlah, sudah jam berapa ini?" kata Sungmin. Namja itu melihat jam weker di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Aigoo... Jam 11 siang?" tanya namja itu.

"Ne. Bagaimana kalau kau cepat mandi? Kau tidak lupa pada janjimu kan, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aisshh... Kau mau aku menikahimu sekarang juga karena memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya namja itu Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkekeh.

"Ani, Kyunnie chagi.. Cepat kau mandi.. Jangan lupakan janjimu! Hari ini kau akan mengajakku jalan-jalan dan mentraktirku es krim sepuasnya, bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan segera mandi, chagiya~"

Chup!

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas lalu mengerlingkan satu matanya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Pipi Sungmin langsung merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ia belum pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Mianhae, Kyunnie.. Aku akan tulus mencintaimu, seperti kau tulus mencintaiku.. Mianhae membuatmu menunggu lama.." lirih Sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Gwaenchana, chagi... Jeongmal saranghaeyo..." kata Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sungmin. Berlutut di depannya sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie chagi?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

"Rahasia... hehe.. Ayo katakan yang ingin kudengar.."

"Mwo?"

"Ayolah, Minnie chagi..."

Sungmin tersenyum. Sangat manis.

"Nado saranghae, Kyunnie chagi..." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun yang masih berlutut di depan Sungmin ikut tersenyum. Dengan lembut dan perlahan ia mulai mengecup bibir Sungmin lagi. Kali ini benar-benar lembut. Tanpa napsu, tanpa maksud lain. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menyalurkan betapa besar cintanya pada Sungmin dan Sungmin pun ingin menerima besarnya cinta Kyuhyun padanya.

**_END_**

hah~ akhirnya bs publish jg :D

okelah, author bingung mau nulis apa lagi -.-

so, don't forget! yg udh baca dimohon mengisi kotak review yg tersedia yaaa... and NO BASHING, please :)

okay author sudahi saja cuap-cuap gak penting ini drpd nanti readers terpesona :D *bunga bertebaran di sekitar author XD*

see you in other story... ^^


End file.
